Summer on Ice Island
by SesshoumaruGal
Summary: Kagome's family, and her bestfriend Sango's family, are down in their own seperate summer homes on Ice Island. SessKag, MiroSang, InuOOC
1. Chap A

Hey, this is my first inuyasha fanfic. So please be easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, though I wish I did

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Three more weeks until Labor day, I wish I could stay here for longer, I don't want to go back to college so soon.' The young black haired college students thought to herself as she stared out into the ocean that was in her view from the back of her families ocean home on Ice island (AN: sry I couldn't think of a good name for the island).

"KAGOME LETS GO PLAY FRISBEE WITH SANGO AND KOHAKU!!!!!" yelled Souta the girl's younger brother. "Okay wait up," yelled Kagome while running down the boardwalk that lead to the beach.

The two college girls and their 2 younger brothers started playing Frisbee when Souta threw it and it hit a young looking man that looked like he was only a few older then Kagome and Sango.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you okay? Souta say your sorry now?" said Kagome as she ran up to the man. "I'm sorry sir," mumbled Souta.

"I am fine, and you are forgiven," said the man rubbing his abused nose. Kagome stared at him in aw. He had the most amazing silver looking hair that hung in a short low ponytail on the back of his neck, and the most amazing golden eyes, the only thing that got her was how that his face showed no emotion neither did his eyes.

The man caught Kagome starring at him and looked at her as if saying 'What?'

Kagome looked away and blushed. Sango looked at her best friend and saw the blush, and new she was going to try to do whatever she could to get the 2 of them together, hoping that she could and would.

The man decided it was time to go, and said "goodbye," and left. As he left Kagome stared after him wondering who he was and if she would ever see him again. Little did she know, she defiantly was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short but I just wanted to know what y'all (sorry I'm Texan) think so far, so please R&R and please be easy on me its only my 2nd fanfic. And my first inuyasha fanfic.


	2. AN Plz help me

Sry about the long break, I have a really bad case of writers block, but seriously I need help with ideas, the more ideas I get the sooner I can update the next chapter. so if you want to, u can either review w/ Ideas, im me at warriorangel365, or tomboygrl274, or lvrrbbt6, or u can email me at , plz and thank u.

Also Merry Christmas everyone

Plz help me with ideas ppl, I really need them.


	3. new Chap

Hey everyone, I just realized, that I may be able to do it myself, but I want someone elses opinion on it, so I was wondering if I could have a reader, to read my chapters…blah blah blah, u guys already know what I mean don't u? k, ill stop then

But plz someone im me at warriorangel365, or email me at , thanks


	4. Chap B

K sry for the long break, I was having a major case of writers block,

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (this is going to be the disclaimer for the rest of the story oki ppl?

Summer on Ice Island Chap 2 

Kagome and Sango were walking down the beach later that day, when they saw two men sitting in the sand ahead facing the water, and it looked like they were talking.

"Hey Kags…look at the one with silver hair…doesn't he look like that guy that Souta accidentally hit with our Frisbee earlier(guess who)?" Sango asked. "Yeah…he does," Kagome answered, "who is that guy next to him?" "How am I supposed to know?" Sango said. "I don't know, I guess I was really just asking myself," Kagome said while blushing a light pink and looking embarrassed. "Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt," Sango said while drawing out the word while looking at Kagome unconvinced.

"Its true, I swear," Kagome confessed.

"Whatever you say, Kags," Sango said turning to look at the two men again. "Hey lets go apologize to the guy for your bro again." "Okay Sango, lets go then."

Kagome and Sango started jogging over to the two guys.

"Hey excuse me," Kagome yelled politely. But the guys didn't move. "YO PEOPLE!" Sango yelled, and both guys turned to look at the two girls.

"Hey, we just wanted to apologize again for this afternoon," said Kagome in an apologetic tone. "What are you talking about wench?" (can you guess who it is?) the silver haired boy asked, looking half angry for being disturbed by the girls who were confusing him (which can't be to hard to do), and half confused. "OOOOWWWW!" yelled the silver haired man. "Be nice to the beautiful ladies, my dear friend," the dark haired one said (can u guess who that one is to?).

Kagome blushed a light pink when she heard this.

The dark haired man let go of the silver haired man's ear and said, "Hi, I'm Miroku Houshi, It's a pleasure to meet you both." He then grasped both of their hands and asked them, "Will one or both of you please bare me a child?" Kagome blushed out of embarrassment, and Sango blushed aswell, but didn't look embarrassed like her friend did, she looked angry. But before she could hurt him, the silver haired man attemted to bury his fist into Miroku's head and said, "Leave them alone you lecher."

When the silver haired man removed his hand from the depths of Miroku's head and hair, a large bump emerged in the place of the silver haired mans fist. Miroku then started rubbing his sore abused head. "Inuyasha…." Miroku drew out in a complaining voice, "that hurt. Why would you want to hurt me? Your best friend?" "To protect…." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome expectantly mainly because he didn't know the two college girl's names. "Kagome," said Kagome catching the silver haired man, now known as Inuyasha's drift. "…and…" Inuyasha said looking towards Sango now. "Sango," Sango said also catching what he meant.

"Hey Sis," a female voice rang out, and soon a young woman also by the looks of it ran up to Kagome and Sango. 'Wow she is beautiful…Wait…she looks like….

Cliff Hanger, well I want 5 reviews for this chap. I worked hard on it, fighting against writers block is hard, I still have it, but plz be easy on me, I tried to do the best I could with my writers block still in place, but thanks to Hikari Guardian, who helped me decide on what to do, and in a way got me to write this chap.

So thank you Hikari Guardian, Also neone who hates kikyo talk to her, and join   
The Kikyo Hater Club


	5. Chap C

**Hey, I decided to be nice, and tried again for another chap. So if I don't get reviews for this ppl, don't expect another update soon.**

Mainly the reason I am saying this is because I have writers block, and cause I jammed my finger in my door on acciedent (im such a klutz) and now it stings, and its not like a normal jam it, it stings, no I have dead skin there and blood and so on, so it really really hurts so plz review

_**Last time:**_

"Hey Sis," a female voice rang out, and soon a young woman also by the looks of it ran up to Kagome and Sango. 'Wow she is beautiful…Wait…she looks like….

_**This time: **_

Summer on Ice Island Chap 3

'…Kagome, but Kagome is much prettier, no doubt about that,' Inuyasha thought.

"Hey you made it!" Kagome said happily. "Yeah who/what could stop me from coming on vacation with my family? Especially coming to see my little sister?" the woman exclaimed. "Ummm…your job," Kagome said in an accusing and matter of fact voice, "isn't that why you were late getting here?" "Fine, fine, fine…be that way," said Kagome's now known to be older sister. "Okay I will (sry I had to make her say that, I say that all the time)," Kagome said sarcastically.

While all this was happening Inuyasha stood there looking between both girls, trying to decide which one he liked better, saying over and over again in his head 'hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT!'

"Hello Sango, nice to see you again," Kagome's sister said. "Hi coughcoughbitchcoughcough Kikyo," Sango said while looking happy, but her eyes giving away that she was annoyed.

'So her name is Kikyo, Kagome sounds like a lot better name, so one more point for Kagome,' Inuyasha said still trying to decide who was better in his head.

"So girls…who are these guys?" Kikyo said while looking at Miroku and Inuyasha and checking them both out. While Kikyo was checking them out, Sango saw this and felt a hint of jealously when she checked out Miroku. 'stupid bitch, why does she have to be here, I hate her, she is such a fake…just like that Evanescence song that is so awesome, dang it whats it called? Think think think, Oh that's right its called Everybody's fool,' Sango said in her head.

"Sango and I just met them Kikyo, but I would like you to meet, Miroku," Kagome said motioning towards Miroku, "and Inuyasha," she said motioning towards Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you both," Kikyo said to both guys while smiling, and if you looked close enough you could see that it wasn't a true happy smile, it was a fake forced smile, and with a hint of malice in it if you looked even deeper.

Sango then started humming a tune to a song, and then started singing in a low timbre (pronounced tamber)

(I don't own this song)

(Evanescence, Everybody's fool)

Perfect by Nature 

_Icons of self-indulgence _

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

Everyone then turned to look at Sango, but only Inuyasha could hear her correctly, everyone else just heard mumbling, just because of his demon hearing, him being a half-demon and all.

Look here she comes now 

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No glaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

_Without the mask Where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself Lost in your lie_

As Sango sang this part, he started thinking (that's a first) about what she might mean, and then he saw that she was staring right at Kikyo.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be _

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Everybody was looking at Sango funny, mainly cause they had no idea what she just said/sang, which one they didn't know, but they were almost certain that she had been singing. Only Inuyasha knew what Sango had said while she was singing, but he had no idea of what she meant.

Miroku then shrugged and walked up to Kikyo and knelt down on one knee (like a man proposing) and asked her "Will you do me the honor of bearing me a child?" "Kikyo just stared at him stunned. Then as if she had just woke up from a trance her facial expression contorted into anger and she slapped him as hard as she could which isn't that hard, he didn't even fall over, just felt the sting of an object hitting skin.

"Fool…when are you going to learn?" Inuyasha said pulling Miroku away from Kikyo and then knocked him out.

Kikyo then turned to Kagome and asked "Did he do that to either of you?"

"Sadly yes," Kagome said.

"HE DID WHAT TO MY BABY SISTER?" Kikyo screeched, hoping that this little act of overprotectedness would convince everyone further that she was a loving sister and person, not the cold hearted, money loving (Golddiggers, URGH, I hate them, I'm not rich, but the very idea of those type of ppl are sickening. Sry I am a tomboy, who likes a romantic guy, and prissy ppl and goldigers are so annoying.) bitch she truly was.

"Hey your not that much older then me, only 5 minuets remember we're twins? So don't call me your baby sister, call Souta your baby brother if you want to, just not me. Got it?" Kagome said slightly annoyed at being called a baby sister.

"Sure, Kags, whatever you want," Kikyo said looking at Kagome, trying to look like she truly cared. "But I just don't want that pervert to touch you," Kikyo said. 'What am I saying? Damnit its so sappy I want to throw up about what I am saying,' Kikyo thought to herself.

'The fucking liar,' Sango thought glaring at Kikyo. 'I just wish Kagome could see it, or would believe me if I told her.'

"Kikyo I can take care of myself, you don't have to protect me," Kagome said looking at Kikyo. "AAAHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed.

Cliff Hanger again, sry I want to keep ppl hanging. Newayz I want 10 reviews, I need ideas and things, so plz ppl review. I most likely won't update again unless I get 10 reviews, and that's only 7 reviews…so yea….you all can do that, and I only want that many cause of the pain it took just to type this, damn my finger hurts.

K I'm also going to start writing 2 quotes/away messages with every chap. Just cause I can.

So here's one

Don't follow my footsteps, I run into walls

And

An Eye for and Eye makes the world blind

Review plz


End file.
